


The Attic

by Strawberrita18



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Boundaries, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Human/Vampire Relationship, Master/Servant, Mild Smut, Mutual Masturbation, Nudity, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rain, Saucy, Trust, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2019-11-14 01:05:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18042533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberrita18/pseuds/Strawberrita18
Summary: Integra and Alucard find a place where they can be alone.





	1. Chapter I

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a work of mine I have wanted to post forever! I finally had the will to edit it! And now i'm posting it! I hope you all enjoy!

The sound of rain could be heard hitting the roof of the Hellsing manor. Rainy days were best spent up in the attic. That’s where they reside, master and servant. Servant’s arms wrapped around master’s naked body. Servant’s nose delicately buried in master’s hair, taking in her sickly sweet scent. It was torture being so close, only able to give each other gentle caresses, but they managed. 

They would go up there, everyday, never mind the time, or their schedule. Master would come up first, and the servant soon would follow. They laid on an old mattress, striping each other’s clothes. Their bodies entwining, silently, defenselessly. They never touched their most sacred possessions. They might tremble, and their lips might quiver, but they never broke their boundaries. Because, they knew, if they were to break their rules, Integra Hellsing and her organization would come to an end. If she would ever surrender to her servant, The Vampire, Alucard, she would certainly be his master forever. Damned for eternity, for a carnal sin. 

Alucard laid still, cocooning his master with his arms. Integra was asleep. The sound of her shallow, steady breathing was making Alucard sleepy himself. His hand rests on the dip of Integra’s waist. She stirred slightly, turning into Alucard’s bare chest. Her warm lips grazed his cool chest. It caused him to shiver. Her lips were slightly moist. He tilts his head downward, kissing the top of her head. Integra stirred again, this time, stretching, and pushing herself away from his embrace. She yawned and slowly moved away from her servant. Alucard quickly rescinded his arms, letting her go. Integra sat up slowly, her eyes puffy. She lazily looked over at her servant, and smiled. She reached for him, and gently stroked his cheek with her thumb. 

“How long was I asleep?” Integra asked. 

“Not for long, about an hour or so” Alucard answered her with a slight grin. He sat up alongside his master. He caught a glimpse of Integra’s honey toned chest, he quickly averted his gaze. Integra smirked lasciviously, she had caught him staring. 

“You know, I never said anything about looking.” Integra remarked, laying her head on her knees. 

“I know.” Alucard said defeatedly. “I’m just airing on the side of caution.” Alucard leaned back down, supporting himself on his elbows.  Integra turned, leaning on one hand. Her body now in full view. Breasts high and firm. Her thighs together, concealing her most tempting treasure.  A wealth of golden hair peaked out between her legs. Alucard grazed her body with his adoring his eyes. Integra felt his eyes only wonder for a split second. She laid back down next to her servant, thunder roaring outside. The attic window beaten with rain. 

“You have gotten better.” Integra complimented. “Your hands no longer wonder.” Integra chuckled in a teasing manger. Alucard groaned under his breath.  

“It’s still hard.” He said, “Your beauty grows more refined everyday.” He gave his master a smirk. “I still find it difficult not to adorn you with my hands.” 

Integra nodded in acknowledgement. “You’re not the only one who suffers.” she said. “Who knows, if you're good, I might give you a little treat.” 

“Integra, hold your tongue.” Alucard said darkly. “Do not tempt a creature such as me.” His voice, low, thirsty. Integra swallowed. 

“Who said anything about tempting?” Integra smirked. Alucard immediately sat up, staring at his master with wide, shocked eyes. 

“What are you suggesting?” He asked. Integra grinned, and sat up once more, and moved slowly over to him. Their faces deadly close. 

“I want to see your stills, my count.” Integra chuckled. “Do you think you are strong enough to control yourself?” 

“I would never hurt you,” Alucard reassured his countess. “If I go too far, just tell me.” 

Integra sat on her knees, hands in her lap. Alucard found himself gazing at her breasts again. Integra, still smirking, gives Alucard a slow nod, knowing what he wanted. Alucard took a needles breath, and moved towards his master. His hands, hesitate, yet wanting. Integra sat, patiently waiting. Her eyes watched his glow with excitement. 

Integra had wanted this, ever since they first started their pseudo affair. Alucard’s only sin was grabbing her too hard in excitement and want, maybe in hunger. But, she didn’t think it too dangerous. Besides, Alucard wasn’t the only one dealing with the temptation of sin. She wanted him to pin her down, show her what it was like to be pleasured in places barely touched. When they would lay naked, his manhood would often graze her own sex, very briefly, of course. It would send waves of heat to her loins. She would immediately put distance between her and her servant. Alucard would stir with a burning want as well. But he cancelled it well. 

Alucard hands finally reached Integra’s breasts. Master shivered upon her servant’s gentle touch. She shut her eyes. His cool caresses, soft, and timid. 

“It’s okay Alucard, don’t be so shy.” Integra murmured. Alucard responded to her by moving closer, his hands massaging her breasts, thoroughly, roughly, trying hard to go overboard. He wanted so bad to mount her, to grind against her. He felt his cock become swollen, and his mind began to race with all the possibilities of Integra, and what she would allow him to do if he was good. Integra’s soft moans only encouraged his thoughts. Integra rested her head on Alucard’s collarbone as she panted. She swallowed, her body stirring, and her mouth wanted to speak, wanted to give her count another order. But she stayed silent. She stared down at her Servant’s loins. Despite how many times they had been naked together, Integra had never looked at Alucard’s manhood. It overwhelmed her, heat rising in her cheeks. It was hard, and it twitched. 

“Master…” Alucard panted, his eyes closed. 

“Yes?” Integra said, breathlessly. 

“Can I use my mouth?” He asked. 

“Where would you like to use your mouth Alucard?” 

“On your chest of course.” He whispered. Integra’s lips trembled before she answered. 

“Yes..” She said, lifting her head off his shoulder. He leaned forward, their faces dangerously close. Alucard’s cool lips touch Integra’s. Her eyes go wide for a moment before accepting his affections. This was their first kiss. Integra knew it was going to happen one way or another. His lips were surprisingly moist for how dry the rest of his skin was. Integra closed her eyes, climbing on her servant’s lap. Their kiss became more intense, their lips pressing hard against each other, their heads bobbing as Integra’s hips begin to move on their own. She felt his manhood graze against her inner thigh. It was warm, unlike the rest of him. Integra felt the heat rise in her loins, it ached, it burned. Her heart raced as her chest rubbed against her vampire. 

Alucard whimpered, powerless against Integra’s arousal. He wanted so much more than to kiss her breasts. He wanted her legs around his waist as she laid underneath him. He wanted her to watch her body bounce up and down as he thrusts his cock into her. His mind already going there, already thinking of ways he could make her scream out in pleasure. His hands roughly grabbed Integra’s hips, and he pinned her down on the mattress. He expected her to snap, and tell him to get off. But she didn’t. In fact, she looked up at him, excitedly. She panted, full of curiosity and arousal. Alucard didn’t question her behavior for long, he leaned down, cupping the sides of her breasts. The tip of his tongue went in circles around her nipples. 

Integra moaned softly, she sounded so vulnerable, so fragile, as if Alucard would grip her too hard, she would break into a million pieces. His tongue was cool, causing Integra to tremble. Her fingers intertwined in his silky hair, she gripped his locks firmly, pulling on them. She stirred underneath her servant. Her legs lock around his waist. Alucard felt her warmth on his stomach. His cock twitched with excitement and lust. He took needless, short breaths, trying to focus on Integra’s chest instead, the taste of her flesh, sweet and tender. He wanted to bite her, to taste her life just beneath the surface. He felt the thudding of her heart on his palate. Thudding with excitement and want. 

“Alucard.” Integra sighed. Her head rolled to the side, her eyes closed. The sound of her voice calling his name made him lick her even faster, his fang lightly grazed her nipple, casing her breath to hitch. “Don’t bite.” She spoke breathlessly. Alucard responded to her with a low, throaty growl. Integra pressed her brows together. His hands gripped her ribs, and pulled her  downward, his mouth venturing towards her neck. Integra gasped, her back arched, and her hands came up to his chest. She didn’t dare open her eyes. Alucard’s lips kissed and worshiped her throat. Her veins pulsating against his lips. 

“Don’t bite!” Integra panted. Alucard does not answer her, instead, he continued to worship her neck. “Alucard-” She whimpered. “Be careful.” She warned. 

He would never hurt her. Never. 

His mouth traveled up her curve of her neck, to her ear, sucking on it. Integra silently surrendered to her servant, letting him take the lead. She felt Alucard’s cock rub against her cunt. She gasped, opening her eyes finally. His tip teasing her opening. She wanted more than anything for him to fuck her then and there. The thought made her stir even more. She fought against her own desires, her own instincts. She was human after all, and the sex drive was one of the strongest forces in human beings. 

“Alucard,” She whimpered. “Alucard.” 

Alucard lifted his head up, staring down at his master. Her face red, and her mouth, moist. Her eyes half closed. 

“Yes?” Alucard asked her in a husky voice. 

“Touch me.” She begged rather than demanded. 

“I already am.” Alucard teased. 

“You know what I mean.” Integra growls impatiently. 

“How, and where?” Alucard asked.  Integra furrowed her brows, and gently grabbed Alucard’s hand, sliding it down her stomach. Alucard felt giddy with excitement. His eyes wide, his eyes wondering to her virgin mound. His finger slid through her wealth of golden hair. They were soft to the touch.  
The tip of his finger touched her center. They both gasped upon first contact. Integra whined, and rolled her hips as the tip of her vampire’s middle finger circled around her clit. Alucard lips found Integra’s neck again. Lovingly worshiping her skin.  
Integra bit her bottom lip, and shut her eyes tightly. She tried to conceal her moans. 

But, Alucard took his free hand, and put his thumb on her chin, forcing her to open her mouth. Integra let out soft, pathetic moans, still trying to hold back. 

“Don’t be afraid, my master.” Alucard whispered. “I want to know if i’m doing a good job.” He spoke in a teasing tone.

Integra, finally giving in, let out a load, howl of ecstasy. Alucard relished in the fact that he was the only person who could make his master make such sounds. He was sure she wouldn’t want anyone else but him. Such a selfish, ignorant thought. He wanted her all to himself. Which, he already does. 

“Fuck.” Integra panted, and Alucard smirked in smug satisfaction. Integra’s face flushed with pink, and her arms snaked around Alucard’s neck. Her fingers ran through his hair, kissing his forehead. Alucard let out a soft growl in approval. “Fuck!” Integra panted again, her hips bucked upward, making Alucard’s finger slide up and down faster, harder. Integra’s eyes went wide, and her voice trembled as she came unto his hand. Integra kissed her vampire forcefully as the waves of her orgasm over took her. Alucard smiled against her lips. It took awhile for Integra to calm herself. Her breathing once again becoming steady and shallow. She shut her eyes, wrapping herself around Alucard. 

Alucard nuzzled his face into her collarbone. They did not speak a word after that, they continued to lay there as the thunder outside roared. This was the first time they had broke their boundaries, and this certainly wouldn’t be the last.


	2. Chapter II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alucard is finding it difficult to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have decided to write more, please enjoy!

Sun shined through the attic window, Integra’s body glowed a warm honey radiant in the morning light. She had preemptively taken off her clothes before falling asleep on that old, stained mattress she had grown so accustomed to. She had honestly spent more time sleeping on it than her own bed. 

The mid morning sun warmed her body as it rose in the sky. She had been up all night, there was a particularly difficult mission she had to supervise. She didn’t get home until 7am, and hadn’t shut her eyes until now. 

Alucard was tired himself, but unlike his master, he had not gotten a chance to sleep, in fact he couldn’t. He was far too wired and excited from the previous battle to get any good rest. Plus, he knew his master would be waiting for him, he could get some rest then. 

He went up to the attic, making sure no one saw him. He stepped quietly to their designated spot, where the mattress lay. His adoring eyes laid upon Integra’s sleeping form. The sun making her hair shine a brilliant white. Her bangs laid in swirls over her bare breasts. Her chest, rising and falling peacefully; shallow. 

 

Alucard smiled, undoing his ascot, letting it fall to the floor. He took off his coat, then his the rest of his suit. The only thing he kept on was his pants. He sat down gently on the bed, as to not wake his master. He slowly laid down next to her. The sun was irritating his skin a little, but he didn’t mind, as long as Integra was by his side. He snaked one arm around her shoulder. Her back was to him. 

Integra stirred, and gripped Alucard’s forearm, rubbing her cheek against it. Her eyes fluttered open, she slowly turned her head to see her servant grinning at her. 

“Did I wake you?” He asked softly, the sun shining in his eyes, making them look an amber color, almost brown, almost human. 

Integra nodded, and turned over, laying her head on his chest. Her touch made the sunlight much more bearable.  
“I’m sorry.” Alucard said, running his fingers through her hair. She cooed carelessly. His nails tickled her scalped. She laid a leg over his slender thigh. 

“Don’t be sorry.” Integra spoke coarsely. She felt his fingers trace down her spine, her eyes fluttering shut. 

“Mmm.” 

“Feel good?” Alucard asked. 

“Yes.” Integra hummed. 

“Good.” 

Alucard kept tracing her spine until he felt her fall asleep again. He wished he could join her in rest, but with the sun cooking him to a crisp, he found it difficult. As uncomfortable as he was, he stayed put, as to not wake his slumbering master. Her nostrils whistled with each breath, her face peaceful, neutral. 

“You are very selfish.” Alucard teased the sleeping beauty next to him. “Letting your servant suffer as you sleep.” He kissed Integra’s temple. He took in her scent, she smelled of sweat, and stress. Alucard frowned, and moved a strand of hair out of her face. “You poor thing.” Alucard cooed sarcastically. He wrapped himself around his master, like a cool blanket. He hid his face in her neck, feeling her blood bump through her. He shut his eyes. 

Integra woke up a few hours later. Her eyes opened slowly, the sun now shining directly over head, blinding her. Must be noon. She felt the coolness of her servant’s chest underneath her cheek. She stirred before sitting up. She looked over lazily at her vampire. He was giving her a wide grin again. 

“Good afternoon.” He greeted her.

 

“What time is it?” Integra asked. 

“Don’t know.” He answered honestly. Integra grumbled. 

“Okay.” She said flatly. She stood slowly, then stretched. Her body slender, like a cat. Her hair a great concealer for her body. “I need to go.” She yawned.

Alucard’s grin disappeared, and he sat up. “Don’t leave, you just woke up.” He pleaded. Integra sighed. Alucard’s eyes silently begged. Integra took in her vampire’s image. He looked so pale in the sun, like a marble statue. But his body looked sickly, starved, deprived. Looks meant very little to Integra. As long as her partner took care of themselves, it wasn’t an issue. Alucard was beautiful to her. Integra’s eyes softened, she sat back down, her back facing him. 

“Only for a little bit.” Integra murmured. She could feel Alucard’s grin returning, and he scooted over to her. Laying his chin on his human companion, putting his hands on her upper arms. Integra shut her eyes. “Did it hurt laying in the sun?” Integra asked, feeling Alucard’s needless breath against her cheek. 

“Just a little.” He spoke. “But having you here makes it much better.” he cooed in her ear, causing her to shiver. He then kissed her cheek. Integra smirked a little.  
“You are a slut for pain, after all.” She jabbed at him. Alucard scoffed in mock offense. What she said was true. He could easily move out of the way of bullets, doge any punches thrown his way, but instead he stayed front and center. absorbing any and all blows. 

“It’s fun for me, is that such a crime?” Alucard defended himself. 

“No, but it does make you disgusting.” Integra bantered back, she turned her head slightly, she looked at him, the smirk on her face turning into a playful grin. 

“Do I truly repulse you?” Alucard asked, intrigued. 

“No, you don’t repulse me.” Integra said sternly, turning to face him completely. She put her arms around his neck, her thighs wrapped around his. Alucard stiffened. Feeling the warmth within her center radiate to his. Her breasts against his chest. He swallowed. “In fact, I quite like that you are so unhinged.” Integra pursed her lips. 

“Oh?” Alucard raised his brows. “Is that so?” He questioned, resting his hands on her hips. 

“Yes.” She admitted, looking him straight in the eye. Alucard leaned in, his lips tickling her ear. 

“Do you like it when I follow your orders, My master?” He asked, tightening his grip on her hips. Integra trembled, nodding. 

“Yes, I do.” Integra said, not shaken by the subject of arousal. 

“I see, does it turn you on that I follow you without a moment's hesitation?” 

“Yes.” Integra spoke in a low, hushed tone.  
“Then tell me what to do, my master, Sir Integra Fairbrooke Wingates Hellsing.” He hissed sensually. She slowly started to roll her hips against Alucard’s pants. A low grumble came from the back of Alucard’s throat. He felt his blood rushing to his loins with each roll. 

Integra continued to grind against her servant, thinking of what she should order for him to do. They were breaking their boundaries again. They knew it was bound to happen. They wondered what other body parts they could explore. Maybe they would use their mouths, maybe they would go all the way. 

 

No, they couldn’t. They would never, everything else, but intercourse. Alucard was not a normal, functional, rutting human man, he couldn’t give the satisfaction that Integra desperately needed.

  

Or so he thought. 

  

Integra had other plans, she didn’t want anyone else, she was absolutely convinced she would only ever be with her servant. So why not go all the way? Why not let Alucard take her on that old, grey mattress up in the attic. She always thought she would be married by now, out of obligation rather than love of course. But, she never found anyone worth settling for. No man she thought worthy, they all wasted her time. 

“Hm.” Integra hummed as Alucard kissed her ear. 

“Tell me..” He hissed against her ear, “Tell me what to do.” 

Integra’s mind raced for what she could ask for, she could ask for anything, and he would, happily, and willingly, do it. 

“I want…” Integra trailed off. “I want you to touch me again, like you did before.” 

Alucard smirked, he knew that she was lying, she wanted so much more. 

“Really?” He asked. 

“Really.” Integra confirmed. 

“Okay.” He chuckled. His hand made it’s way down her rump, to her inner thigh, then his fingers delicately tickled their way up to her cunt. Integra shook, and nuzzled her nose into her servant’s neck. His fingers played with her folds, and pressed that bundled of nerves at her center. She was making noises too sweet, and tender for Integra Hellsing. Alucard loved the fact he was the only one to hear those sweet sounds from his master. She dug her nails into Alucard’s shoulders, causing him to growl, low, and hot. He shut his eyes, kissing Integra’s neck. The taste of her skin, made him want to bite, to sink his teeth into her tender flesh. But only with her consent, only with her words would he do such a thing. He often fantasized about her becoming a vampire, becoming his master forever. But if she asked for him to take her, those fantasies would all be in vain. He wondered if she would ever go for it. Probably not. But despite that fact, he could still have her in this life, in this time. 

Integra began to pant, and her cheeks were red, her body moving on its own. Her eyes hazed over with lust, and her heart pounded. 

“Can I touch you?” Integra asked. Alucard blinked, the question caught him off guard. He looked at her, a tad confused. Alucard nods quickly, without a second thought. 

“You can touch me anywhere.” Alucard purred in her ear. Integra’s hand traveled down to Alucard’s zipper of his pants, unzipping them. Her fingers gentle wrapped around his manhood. She wasn’t skilled by any means, but it felt good regardless, it felt good because Integra was doing it. Because she was giving him the time of day. Both of them panting, staring at each other with hazy eyes, and flushed cheeks. Their bodies both radiating heat. They felt themselves losing their self control, their lips locked, and their tongues explored each other’s mouths. The thoughts of intercourse came bubbling to the surface. Their bodies becoming one until the point of climax. 

“Alucard.” Integra panted. 

“Yeah?” Alucard asked, breathlessly. 

“Please, come.” Integra begged, rather than ordered. “I want to watch you come.” 

Alucard nodded quickly. “I’m close.” he growled in her ear, his finger going faster around her clit. She moaned hotly, her grip around his cock tightened, and she tugged on him faster. He whimpered, and his finger went faster around her clit. Alucard’s mouth gaped open, his eyes shut, his head leaned back. 

_“Master!”_ He called out in warning, he mind on the edge of sanity. Integra felt herself becoming tight before she let herself go. 

_“Alucard!”_ She called out before she came into her servant’s hand, and he followed shortly after. He let out a hard grunt, holding in his true pleasure. Integra let go of his cock, looking at the ejection on her hand. It was warm; sticky. 

 

Alucard rested his head on Integra’s chest has he recovered from his orgasm. Integra wiped his come off her hand with a tissue next to the mattress. She had recover quicker than her servant. She lovingly kissed and caressed Alucard’s face, feeling proud she was able to give her servant such pleasure, even with her limited knowledge about sex. 

 

Alucard smiled happily, his arms wrapped around his master tightly. 

“That was great.” Alucard complimented. “Was it good for you?” He asked genuinely. Integra gave him a nod silently, giving him a grin with it. “Good.” he said, kissing the top of Integra's breast. She stirred, and sank into him, their arms locked around each others.

 

Alucard fell asleep moments later, his breathing deep and hard. Integra followed shortly after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope you enjoyed this little -very saucy- chapter! I still don't know if I will continue to write more, but I will keep with work open for more chapters in case I do.


	3. Chapter III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alucard gives Integra a choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter! I made it a bit more romantic!

Twilight had turned the the sky a dark blue, the sun had just slipped underneath the horizon, only leaving behind small wisps of fading orange. The Hellsing manor was far too quiet for an evening, usually there was phone calls, reports, and activity. But not tonight, it wasn’t entirely unusual. It has happened before, just not often enough to recognize a pattern. 

 

It didn’t take long for the head of the Hellsing household to make her up to the attic. It was dark, and moist. She had brought a small candle, and set it down next to the mattress. She sat down on the mattress, taking off her shoes, her shirt and pants followed. She laid down, the air stuffy and hot. It was mid summer, and the attic became almost unbearable during this time of year, that, and the winter. Alucard and Integra didn’t spend much time together during those times of year. While it frustrated them, they managed. Alucard would often wait for his master on the stairs, and sneak a kiss if their attic time was compromised. While Integra didn’t want to be caught, she didn’t mind the affection. Quick peck sufficed. 

 

How long had they been in this affair? Two, three years? It had started out as curiosity. Integra had wondered what it was like to touch, and feel something, to feel intimacy, to feel close to someone. Alucard had accepted Integra’s proposal. He loved her already, but he never said it, they both never said it. Integra didn’t love him at first, but over time, she had slowly began to feel more and more, until he was all she thought about. She concealed it very well. 

“Integra.” Alucard’s voice called out into the darkness of the attic. He saw the tiny flicker of the candle next to the mattress that had seen lover’s long before the master and servant duo. 

“Alucard.” Integra spoke calmly, hugging her body tightly as she was laying down. Her servant’s footsteps echoed throughout the attic, stopping before the grey bed. His clothes came off before he nuzzled in next to Integra. His arms around her tightly. She smiled, her hand over his. His lips kissed her ear. 

“Good evening.” Alucard whispered, blissfully. 

“Good evening.” Integra whispered back, tightened her grip on Alucard’s hand. His cool skin making the hot attic far more comfortable, Integra turned, her face against his chest. She hummed in a low hushed tone. Her nimble fingers ran across his back as she settled.

 

Alucard kissed the top of her head, holding her tighter, his chin sitting on top of her head. They settle into each other’s bodies, becoming one. They were far more comfortable around each other. Their lips no longer quivered and their hands no longer wondered, as long as they got to break their boundaries sometimes. It kept them sane. Once a week, if they could manage it, that’s all they needed. The summer was the best time to keep up this little arrangement. They could keep it up during those warm months. They could explore far more of each other in so many other ways. Alucard would remember Integra’s taste in the months the attic was uninhabitable. He had suggested they just go to her bed room, but his pleas fell on deaf ears. Integra would never go for it, she couldn’t be any more vulnerable to her servant than she already was. If they were ever intimate in her bed, it would certainly be her last night has human. 

“How was your day?” Alucard asked, pleasantly. 

“Quiet.” Integra said flatly. “Uneventful.” 

 

“I see.” Alucard frowned. “I’m sorry.” 

Integra scoffed. “Please, spare me if it was eventful, we certainly wouldn’t be here.” 

Alucard couldn’t help but grin at her comment. “I suppose you’re right.” He teased her. 

“You know I am.” Integra said in mock smugness. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and turned Alucard on his back. His grin widened as his hands reached the small of her back. The curve of her back, and her legs were in perfect view. He groaned pleasantly. 

He shut his eyes slowly before opening them again. His master’s blue eyes staring back at him. He kissed her softly, Integra didn’t put much effort into the kiss. Alucare frowned. 

“What’s the matter?” He asked. 

“Nothing, i’m just bored is all.” Integra said. 

“Oh? Do you find me boring?” Alucard quirked up his eyebrow, he grabbed her hips, moving her upward, their faces almost touching. 

“No, I don’t find you boring.” Integra sighed. “Today has been so mundane,” She leaned her head to the side. 

 

“Well, if I may be so bold, can I give you a suggestion to make your day less mundane?” He asked. 

“If you would, please.” Integra said. Alucard went to sit up, moving his master from his chest. His stared at her, his eyes searching for any reaction. But, nothing, she just looked at him expectantly. 

“Put your clothes back on.” He said. Integra raised her brows, blinking rapidly. 

“Excuse me?” Integra shook her head. 

“I want to try something.” He explained. Integra’s face relaxed, still confused by his request, she stood up. She grabbed her clothes off the floor, and put them on slowly, like she did in the mornings. She did this with her back turned to Alucard. After she had dressed herself completely, she turned herself back around. Her arms folded as she waited for her servant to act. 

“There, now what is your suggestion?” Integra asked, her eyes looking down upon her servant. Alucard chuckled, and stood, his eyes covered by his hair. Integra gazed at him curiously as his hands touched her shoulders. 

“I want to undress you.” Alucard whispered in her ear, rubbing her arms up and down. Integra’s breath hitched, and she closed her eyes. 

“Oh.” Integra said stunned. 

“Is that okay with you?” He asked, his eyes begging. 

Integra furrowed her brow. He had never her stripped her before, even after all these months. She was always naked when Alucard reached the attic. He was never granted the privilege of such pleasures. Alucard had always wanted to do it, but he never asked. He never dared uttered the words. 

But for some reason, he didn’t think she would mind now. The boundaries of their relationship had been broken some many times, that he thought it shouldn’t really matter anymore. 

“Yes. You may.” Integra said sternly. She unfolded her arms, letting them fall to her side. She watched as Alucard’s hands undid her ascot, then moved to the buttons on her shirt. He gently slid her shirt off her shoulders, letting it fall to the floor. Integra’s chest had begun to rise and fall rapidly. Her mind wondered, what would he do next? Would he praise her body with his lips? Would he touch her ever so slightly with his fingertips, as to make her tremble? Her mind was consumed with these outcomes. 

Alucard’s nails tickled Integra’s back as his fingers traveled to her bra. Her bra had no hooks, so he cut it open with his thumb nail. Integra gasped, furrowing her brows, but she did not protest. Instead she let her bra fall to the floor. Her firm, small breasts in full view. Alucard adorned them with his eyes. Her skin a warm, inviting honey. He felt his loins stir with desire. He shifted slightly before continuing his privilege of undressing his master. He got on his knees, his fingers delicately slipped into the hem of Integra’s pants. As he was focusing on his task, he heard a dark, but pleasant chuckle come from his lover above him. He gazed upward, blinking. 

“What’s so funny?” He asked. 

Integra gave Alucard a closed mouth grin. “I thought you had more control than this my count.” She teased, her eyes still gazing lovingly down at her vampire. 

Alucard swallowed, looking down. He had gotten an erection. It twitched, and pulsed. He gaped back up at his master. 

“My apologies. My master. I-” Alucard had begun to speak, but was cut off by a way of Integra’s hand. 

“Don’t apologize.” She reassured him, smirking darkly. 

“Yes master.” he murmured, hanging his head before looking back up. Integra’s smile was gone, and the look of impatience took over, though she said nothing. 

Alucard’s fingers gingerly caressed her hips before stopping at the zipper of her pants, he unbuttoned them before pulling them down. Her underwear a rose gold color, and made of silk. Alucard leaned in a pulled them down with his teeth. Integra jumped a little at the sensation of his teeth. 

“Watch it.” Integra hissed. 

“Yes master.” He said quickly, before looking up at her. Her face calm and curious. After a few moments of silence, alucard spoke first. 

“That was the most satisfying I have ever done.” Alucard admitted. He wasn’t lying. Having the honor, the privilege, of undressing Integra Hellsing was immensely gratifying. Integra’s eyes softened. 

“I see.” she said. 

Alucard took in her image. Her hips sharp, her legs smooth and slender. Her skin a creamy brown. She was beautiful for a human. Usually, Alucard found humans boring. But not her, never her. All of her flaws only accentuated her beauty. He would often stare at her for hours as they laid together in the attic. 

“What is it?” Integra asked, putting her hands on her hips, her mouth switching to the side. 

“Just looking.” He admitted, his hands on her hips again. Integra smirked. 

Integra moved from his grasp, and sat back down on the mattress, waiting for her servant to follow. He crawled over to her on his hands and knees, making Integra chuckle. 

“What’s so funny?” Alucard asked, getting close to his master’s face, puckering his bottom lip.

“You.” Integra laughed, wrapping her arms around his neck as Alucard sat in her lap, barely putting any weight on her. “Hello.” Integra said a bit surprised by her servant’s action. Alucard kissed her gently before laying her down. Integra blinked, wondering what her count would do next. He stood briefly, standing tall above her, making her feel small. He then melted into the darkness of the attic. Integra sat up on her elbows confused. 

“Alucard?” She called out before the attic air became cold, giving her chills. She heard him chuckle with whimsy, then eyes began to appear all around her. Staring at her, taking in her image, taking in her heart beat, taking in the symphony of her bodily sounds. 

“Integra.” he hissed, his voice coming from everywhere. 

“Alucard.” Integra spoke, laying down completely. “What are you doing?” She asked. 

“I am taking in all of you.” He admitted. “All of your body, all of your flaws, all of your sounds, all of your breaths. I want to be close to you. And this is the only way I know how.” 

 

“I see.” 

Integra oddly didn’t feel self conscious. Alucard had already seen so much of her, of her body, of her mind. 

“I want you to be close to me too. I want you to see me as I see you.” Alucard said deeply. “I want you to know me inside and out, just like I know you.” 

“What are you saying servant?” Integra spoke sternly, her eyelids heavy. 

“Become, like me, my master.” He murmured. That was it, he had finally asked. Integra Hellsing, an immortal. Unthinkable.   
“You know I can’t do that.” Integra answered. The eyes around her became soft. 

“Not now, but later.” He said, like she didn’t have choice. 

“That is enough!” Integra hissed. “I will never become a-” Integra began to say, but was cut off by her servant’s calm voice. 

“You won’t have to comprise anything, or give up anyone.” He said. “I know a way, if you just give me the chance to explain.” 

Integra peered at the eyes above her suspiciously. “Explain yourself then.” 

 

Alucard chuckled. “Thank you my master.” He paused for a moment before speaking again. “When a human drinks from a vampire’s chest, and a vampire drinks from the wrist of a human, They bond.” 

Integra put her brows together. “Bond?” She questioned. “What does that mean?” 

 

Alucard cleared his throat, “I was getting to that.” he paused. “When a vampire and human bond, they are indebted to each other. Once the human reaches the end of their life, the vampire changes them in death.” 

Integra’s face calmed, and she took in a deep breath. Would it really be against her morals to bond with Alucard? She was already fraternizing with her servant. She was already breaking the rules of a subordinate and superior. She closed her eyes and clenched her fists. 

“We will be able to feel each other’s feelings.” Alucard added on. “Just think about it Integra.” He said eagerly. Integra did not answer him right away. She continued to think, flaring her nostrils. 

“So I won’t have to give up anything, correct?” Integra finally said, her voice deadly quiet. 

“Not a thing, and after you die, you will already have done your duty as a Hellsing.” He quickly added. “You and I will be true equals.” 

Integra opened her eyes, and clenched her fists. “True equals, hm?” 

“Yes.” 

Alucard resumed his physical form before his master, standing above her before getting on his knees. Integra sat up, leaning back on her hands. Alucard grinned wildly as he brought the nail of his thumb up to his chest. He dug the nail into his chest where his heart resided, he dragged the nail downward, leaving behind a small trial of blood. 

“My master, the choice is yours.” Alucard growled lowly. 

Integra smirked.


	4. Chapter IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Master and Servant go further than before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I hope this chapter is up to par, I really tried on this one.

Integra stared out the attic window. It was snowing, and cold. She had wrapped herself in a blanket, and she was still wearing her socks. Winter had been easy thus far. But snow was bound to happen. Integra didn’t mind, the blanket was doing its job. 

“Good afternoon.” Alucard greeted from behind her. “I didn’t expect you to be up here, especially on a day like this.” 

Integra jumped a little at the sound of Alucard’s voice, but after seeing his reflection in the window, she calmed. “Good afternoon. I didn’t hold any expectations of coming up here either.” She greeted him back. 

She felt his arms cocoon around her putting her body against his. His body was stiff and hard. Integra half expected him to be undressed already, but to her surprise he was not. Integra leaned her head back onto her vampire’s collar bone, closing her eyes. She hummed pleasantly, relaxing, putting her full weight onto Alucard. 

“Are you cold?” The vampire asked, petting her head affectionately. 

“Just a little.” Integra answered, puckering her bottom lip. Alucard responded by holding her tighter. His hands traveling down to her hips, then her ribs, he repeated this motion over and over, creating heat and friction. Integra sank into Alucard further. While Alucard wasn’t warm, he was far better than the outside. 

“That’s better.” Integra hummed, a slight smile on her face. She turned her head, putting her forehead on the nape of his neck. 

“Good.” he said, then kissed her ear. 

 

It felt natural to be so close. It felt right, it felt justified. They needed this, they deserved this.

“Do you want to lay down?” He asked. 

“Yes please.” Integra said. 

Alucard wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up, taking her to the mattress, laying her down first before completely undressing. The cold never bothered him. Integra wrapped herself tighter in the blanket. Once Alucard was fully undressed, he laid down next to his master. His cool body unfazed the young woman in his grasp. They relaxed into each others bodies. Alucard kissed the top of his master’s head. She hummed, and sunk into her servant even more. 

“How has your day been so far?” Alucard asked, rubbing her shoulder. 

“It’s been irksome.” Integra said plainly. 

“Tell me about it.” Alucard cooed, moving a piece of hair out of her face. Integra rolled her eyes. 

“I don’t come up here to talk about my problems.” Integra said sternly. 

“Fair enough.” Alucard shrugged, then kissed his master’s forehead again. Silence fell between them. And like clockwork Integra’s shallow, steadily breathes became audible. Leaving Alucard alone, with only his thoughts. He didn’t really mind, in fact, he liked watching her sleep. He felt like a fierce and terrifying wolf protecting his gentle lamb. And while Integra would never admit it, she felt the same way, she liked the idea of Alucard watching her rest. She adored his presence. She adored her monster, because he was hers, and only hers, and she was his too. He caught her, for the day, the week, a year, a whole decade, forever. She belonged nowhere but on that mattress, next to him in the dusty, cold attic. Integra had succumbed to him, and he to her. They both mutually entwined in each other’s webs. Their claws in each other, so deep, so unforgivingly deep. 

Integra awoke a couple hours later. Alucard still had his arms around her, holding her to his chest. She fluttered her eyes open, her hands against her vampire’s chest. Alucard had undressed while she had rested. 

“Hello.” Alucard smirked looking down at his master. His hand rubbed the small of her back. Integra grumbled in response, then moved away from her servant. She stretched and sat up. 

“Good evening.” She smirked at the vampire laying before her. 

 

“Have a good nap?” He asked. Integra nodded before laying back down. Alucard kissed her lips, making a loud smooching sound. Integra hummed, satisfied with kiss. Her hand laid upon his chest, her fingers tapping against his ribs. Alucard rested his chin on the top of Integra’s scalp, rubbing her back. Alucard grabbed her hand, holding it still against his sternum. This was how they spent most of their time in the attic as their relationship progressed. It became less about sex and restraint, and more about trust and bonding. They were completely comfortable around one another. Almost like a normal, human couple. The only setback was they could not announce such engagements, nor did they ever utter that one single word. Alucard loved her, as much as a vampire could love a human, as much as a servant could love a master. He hadn’t felt this way about anyone before really. He wanted to tell her, tell her all that she meant to him. Integra was only thing that kept him bound to reality, she was the only thing keeping him sane. 

Alucard moved Integra off of his chest, grabbing her by the shoulders, making her look at him. She pressed her brows together, confused. 

“What?” She questioned. 

Alucard just stared at her, his mouth open, ready to speak, but nothing came out. 

“What’s the matter?” Integra asked sternly. 

“Integra.” He said, his voice hard, staring at her, 

“Yes?” Integra asked, mildly annoyed. “Spit it out.” 

He said nothing but kissed her. He was too much of a coward to say he loved her. Integra’s eyes went wide from the sudden action, but she did not protest, instead she invited him, wrapping her arms around his neck, fully embracing him. He did the same. Their legs entangled as their kiss deepened, and the heat between their bodies rose. Alucard’s hands run through Integra’s long, strands of golden hair, before his hands ran up and down her slender body, praising it. He wanted to show her all of the ways he could praise her form. Their lips finally separated, their eyes locked, their breathing heavy. 

“Caught you.” Alucard growled deeply, his eyes glowing a vibrant red. Integra didn’t say anything back, she knew she was caught. “Forever.” He smirked, grabbing her wrist. Integra pressed her lips into a hard line, she knew what she had done. Alucard’s thumb traced the two small bite marks marrying her wrist. She breathed hard out of her cold nose. 

“I have a life to live first.” She said sternly, pulling her wrist out of his grasp. She then grinned. “Then forever.” 

They were bonded, the master and the servant, now down the long road of eternity. They were locked in, this was their decision. There was no going back.  
“That’s okay.” Alucard said. “I can wait.” His T crisp. 

“Good.” She chuckled, giving him a quick peck on the lips. 

It was easy for Integra to justify her actions by simply thinking of it as a contract. An obligation she must fulfil. Becoming a vampire would be the greatest insult to her family, to her bloodline. But it was now a duty, a contract she must see to completion. Her love, and her want was now a duty. It made her excited at the thought, and all of her guilt disappeared. 

Alucard leaned upward, kissing his master. They picked up were they had left off. Their kiss deepened and their hands explored each other. Alucard’s hands caressed Integra’s chest, she moaned, pleased. Their bodies moving back and forth, fighting for dominance. Integra’s center became hot as she felt Alucard’s manhood stiffen against her thigh. 

Alucard pulled away from his master again, embarrassed. Integra didn’t mind. She put his hair behind his ears. She said nothing, but kissed him again. They continued their mutual groping for what seemed like hours without going any further. Trying seeing which one would give in to their desire first, and to Alucard’s surprise, Integra gave in. She guided her vampire’s hand to her center, and Alucard did the rest. His fingertips caressed her folds, making Integra gasp and pant. He wanted to do so much more. But he had to wait for that. 

Integra bite her bottom lip in satisfaction, then closed her eyes. She rode his hand until her inevitable climax. She finished quietly, holding in her true voice. 

Alucard leaned in and kissed her forehead, pouting. “Mm, Master.” he cooed. His manhood throbbing. He wanted her. He wanted to take her. 

“What?” Integra spoke breathlessly. Her eyes tried to focus on him.  
“I want more.” He said, straightforward. Integra blinked, surprised by his blunt words. 

“You want more?” Integra confirmed. Alucard nodded quickly before pinning Integra down, his lips searching for her skin. Integra yipped, before letting Alucard do whatever he wanted. She wrapped her legs around his waist. Their most intimate areas almost touching. 

“I am obsessed.” Alucard admitted in between his lips praising her neck and ears. Integra felt her body stiffen at his words, she always knew he was, but to hear him say it out load was totally different. She swallowed. 

“I know you are.” She whispered, petting the back of his head, his hair like black silk. 

“Are you obsessed too?” He asked, his voice a deep grumble of want. 

“I think so.” Integra gasped, her eyes closed. Alucard cocked his head, and his lips twitched. His hands traveled up to her own, pinning her down. He grinded into her, slowly, letting his manhood graze against her center. Integra panted, her loins becoming hot once more.

 

“I want to do more.” Alucard growled lowly. He leaned in, his lips grazing her ear. “Master, I’m begging, let me do more.” 

His voice sent shivers down her spine. 

“What do you have in mind?” Integra asked. 

“May I show you?” He hissed, gripping her hands tighter. Integra shook and trembled with excitement, her hips moving upward to meet his. 

“Yes.” She said faintly, and that was all he needed. His lips moved from her own to her neck, and downward. Integra’s body now exposed to the cold air of the attic as Alucard moved. His smooth lips grazed her chest, then down her stomach. His hands slid underneath her thighs, spreading her legs open, exposing her womanhood. This was the first time Alucard had ever seen Integra’s most intimate area. The smell of her arousal only made Alucard want her more. He kissed the inside of her thigh, slowly making his way to his desired location. 

 

Integra’s heart pounded hard as she bit her knucks. Her breathing rapid before he had even touched her. They had never done this before. They had only ever used their hands to please each other. 

 

Alucard’s lips made it to her center, he delicately gave her small licks. Integra’s hips bucked in response, and she let out a hard yip. His tongue was cold, but it made her feel hot. He made sure to go slow and light. If not for her, for himself, her taste drove him wild. He wanted to go further, he wanted all of her, every inch, every corner, every crevice. He made sure he didn’t miss a single spot. Integra’s body agreed with his movements, and so did her voice. 

While the attic was cold, Integra’s body was hot, her mouth open, singing her vampire praises. Alucard purred at her sounds, he could listen to her voice forever. Integra felt herself becoming close, her forehead began to sweat, her brows pressed together. Her thighs tightened around Alucard’s head, and she grinded her hips upward. Alucard’s hands grabbed her hips, holding her down. Her body began to shake in response. The heat in her loins became unbearable, that she let a loud cry, finishing. 

 

Her taste became sweet against Alucard's tongue. He growled in satisfaction, closing his eyes, he savored this moment before pulling away. He let go of her hips, letting her recover. He moved to her side, laying on his back, his head turned, his eyes taking in her form. She was panting, her eyes closed. Alucard could see her breath. After what seemed like forever, her eyes fluttered open. She turned her head to look back at her servant. Her hand rested on her rising stomach. They stared at each other. Alucard laid perfectly still, while Integra’s body and eyes trembled. 

“Alucard.” She said, panting. 

“Yeah?” He questioned. 

“Nothing.”


	5. Chapter V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alucard and Integra finally admit what they already knew.

Rain pelted the Hellsing mansion unforgivingly. The rain left the attic moist and hot, almost uninhabitable. In fact, it was raining so hard that the ceiling began to leak. Leaving the floor and the old mattress wet. Integra looked at the soaked mattress before her, a hand on her hip. Disappointment curved her lips downward. She sighed, and turned back around, getting ready to leave. But, as she turned on her heel, she was confronted by a red ascot. She blinked in surprise, then she gazed upward, seeing two crimson orbs staring down at her. 

“Leaving so soon?” Alucard questioned, his hands caressing her shoulders. 

 

“Yes.” Integra said firmly, removing her servant’s hands from her. “I have work to do.” She gently pushed past Alucard, beginning to head to the attic stairs, but before she reached the stairs, she felt Aluard grip her hand and pull her back in. 

“Please, spare me.” Alucard purred against Integra’s ear, holding her tightly against him. “If you had work to do, you wouldn’t be up here.” He kissed her ear. Integra hummed. 

“I don’t have to spare you anything.” Integra spoke softly, leaning against her vampire. Alucard’s arms went across Integra’s chest, his fingertips lightly grazing her breast. 

“Indulge me.” He said, rocking back and forth, closing his eyes. He nudged his nose into her neck, taking in her scent. Integra smirked, letting Alucard rock her. The floor creaked as they moved. 

“Now, how would I do that?” Integra chuckled. 

“You could stay up here with me.” Alucard cooed. His hands traveled to her hips. 

“Hmm, Maybe.” Integra said teasingly, smirking. She took a deep breath, and released herself from Alucard’s grasp. She then turned to face him. 

“We could always go to your room.” He suggested. Integra’s smirk disappeared, she walked past him, going to the attic window. Watching the rain hit the tiny window so hard she thought it might break. Alucard came up behind her, his arms folded. 

“You know we can’t do that.” Integra said sternly. The rain smeared her reflection in the window, making her look like a melted ghost. 

“Why?” Alucard questioned. “Why not? We’ve been together for so long.” He put his hand on her shoulder, keeping his distance. 

“I don’t want to risk it.” She almost hissed. “We’ve been over this. If we are caught, I have no doubt you’ll be taken away from me, and I striped of my titled.” She said firmly. 

“Why does that matter to you so much? You don’t have to listen to anyone but yourself. You are the one in charge. You can-” 

“Enough!” Integra hollered, she then quickly turned around. Her eyes, sharp, and full of anger staring at her servant. She threw his hand off her shoulder. “I’m already giving everything up just for you, isn’t that enough?” She continued to yell, her voice quick. “Does it not even matter to you that I chose you over everything else? That I am spitting in the face of all that I know?” Her voice started to calm. “If I am able to give up my humanity, you can certainly wait a few days of not being up here.” She spoke quietly, turning back to the window. Water droplets started to fall on her head and she stepped out of the way. 

Alucard’s mouth dropped open. His eyes were wide. “Master.” Alucard said sorrowfully. “I didn’t mean to-” 

“Of course you didn’t.” Integra said lowly. “You never mean too.” 

Alucard narrowed his eyes. “Master, look at me.” He said. Integra gave him a hard side eye. 

“What?” She mouthed. 

“I’m sorry.” He apologized softly. “I didn’t mean to upset you.” 

Integra sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose. “You are forgiven.” Integra said quietly, not looking at her vampire. He gave her a weak smile, and grabbed her hand, bending to her soft flesh to his lips, giving the top her hand a gentle kiss. Integra looked down at Alucard. 

Integra smiled weakly. “What am I to do with you?” She said, admiring his gesture. He continued to give her small, little kisses, making the back of her hand tickle. She chuckled, and pulled her hand away. “That’s enough.” She cooed. Alucard stood back up, smirking at her, his eyes glowing, their little spat forgotten. 

Small water droplets started to fall on their heads, the rain outside desperately trying to get in. “You could start by with being with me forever.” Alucard whispered, leaning in, backing Integra up against the wall. She felt her nerves pulsate with each thud of her heart. He then leaned away, smirking. “You promised it.” He chuckled. 

“I know I promised it.” Integra said, crisp. 

“You love me.” Alucard said confidently, his teeth showing, his eyes taking in his master. Integra stood, her face like stone. Why play this game? They were in so deep, why continue to get on each other’s nerves? Integra had already willing submitted in contract. She had indulged so much in the desire of the flesh. She chose him over duty, and humanity. She was his, always, then and forever. 

“You love me too.” She said calmly. Alucard’s grin disappeared. There it was. The last boundary, broken. He could say it, he could have ended this game right then and there. The words teased the tip of his tongue. He wanted so badly to say it. She loved him, what more did he need for him to admit the same thing to her? 

“Yes, I do.” He said quietly. She smiled. Alucard didn’t smile back, instead he leaned down again, kissing Integra softly, his lips dry against hers. Integra let out a satisfied hum. Water continued to drizzle down on them as their kiss went on. Their hands gripped each other’s hips, pulling each other closer. Alucard pressed Integra’s against the wall, pinning her there, her hair getting damp from the wood. 

“Stay up here with me.” Alucard begged quietly against his master’s lips. Integra breathed hard out of her nose. 

“Alucard.” She breathed, her voice shaken. 

“I am in love with you.” He whispered, his hand moving up to her chest, feeling her heartbeat against his palm. “There I said it.” 

She swallowed, she said nothing. Her hand reached up and grasped his. 

“Please stay.” He begged again. His voice pitiful. Integra pressed her brows together. The corners of her mouth twitched. 

“Okay, I’ll stay with you.” She said firmly, quietly. “But on one condition.” She looked up at him, their eyes meeting. 

“Anything.” Alucard said breathlessly.   
“Find a way to keep me dry.” She pulled away from her count, making herself small. 

“As you wish, my master.” He whispered, stepping back. He turned around, and began to search for anything that could construct a fort. Integra watched him dig and search. She watched as Alucard pulled out four wooden chairs and put them in a square shape. He then looked in all the chests, pulling out tarps and blankets. He laid down layers of blankets between the chairs, and then covered it all with two thick, brown tarps. Alucard then turned to his master and simpered. Integra blinked, impressed. 

Integra walked over to Alucard, giving him a kiss on the cheek. She then began to undress, her eyes locked with her servant, letting her clothes fall lazily on the floor, getting damp. She got on her hands and knees, crawling in the little homemade tent. Alucard followed her after he had gotten undressed himself. 

 

Integra had already crawled in the layers of old blankets. The smell of dust filled her nostrils. She shut her eyes, getting comfortable as Alucard crawled in beside her. The sound of rain and thunder oddly calming as they entwined their bodies, settling into each other. 

“Integra.” Alucard purred, his fingers running through her hair. 

“Alucard.” Integra said back. 

Alucard turned his neck to kiss her cheek, and nuzzle into her throat. Her heart beat against his lips. 

Integra made a small hum. “Hello.” Integra chuckled, petting his head. His hair was like a thousand silk threads on her fingertips. Alucard purred and closed his eyes as she continued to massage his scalp. He fell asleep soon after. That was a first, Alucard had fallen asleep before her. But this did not last, Integra slowly began to drift into a slumber. Her calm mind created a comforting blanket for her rest. She joined her vampire. Their bodies heavy in each other’s arms. They slept for most of the afternoon, until the rain subsided and the sun peeked through the clouds. Alucard woke up first, rubbing his eyes with his free arm. Once his eyes adjusted to his surroundings, he looked at his master, her back turned to him. He took his fingers and ran them through her hair. She stirred and rolled over to him, her face in his neck. He held her tighter against him. He heard her swallow and groan. He kissed her forehead. 

Integra opened her eyes, looking up at her vampire. “Hello.” She said, her voice course. 

Alucard grinned, rubbing her back. “Hello.” He greeted back. 

 

“How long was I asleep?” Integra asked. 

“I’m not sure, I just woke up.” He explained. 

“I see.” She said, rolling on top of him. She wrapped her arms around Alucard’s neck, and her legs rested on each side of his waist. His hands rested on her hips. Her skin was warmer than usual. Her lips found his neck, she gently kissed his skin up and down. He let out a low purr. 

 

“Mm, master.” Alucard hummed, his hands moved to her ribs then her rump. Integra yipped, and tightened her legs around his. She chuckled before continuing to kiss him. Their lips touched, lazily, happily. Alucard’s hands rubbed up to Integra’s shoulder blades to the back of the thighs. She stirred, her hips moving. Alucard purred in excitement at the feeling of her center against his shaft. Their kisses had deepened, and their hands traveled down to their pulsating lust. Alucard’s fingers trace around her clit, and her hand massaged his shaft. They were quiet for the most part, only letting out small moans and huffs. Their eyes locked, their mouths open. Integra climaxed first, and Alucard followed shortly after. It left them both panting in each other’s arms. Integra was left a sweaty mess, while Alucard was perfectly still. Integra kissed her count’s lips, before sitting up and crawling out of the little fort. The late afternoon sun shined through the attic window, water dripped down the walls, leaking onto the floor. The sound of birds chirping outside, happy that the storm was over. Integra stood in the warm glow of the sun, the sweat dripped down her face and breast. The after storm air cool, and calming.

Alucard crawled out after her, staying on his knees, he gazed at his master’s form in awe. Her slender body silhouetted against the evening sun. How many times had he seen this? How many times had he seen her body in this exact way? 200, 300 times? He would never get tired of her form. Young and fruitful, tired and withered, he would always find her beautiful. 

Integra turned, her eyes gazed down at Alucard, her eyes full of adoration. 

“I love you.” She said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this work has gone through a transformation. from Being very sexual in nature, to more emotional, and tender. Is that a good change? I'm curious.


	6. Chapter VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Integra waits in the heat for her vampire.

The sun began to set on the horizon. The sky was slowly turning a bright orange. The summer heat making the ground dry and brittle. It was always unbearable this time of year. Especially in the attic. Integra sat in an old antique bergere, fanning herself. Sweat rolled down her chest and thighs. One of her legs stretched out to the floor, while the other rested over the arm of the chair. Her eyes were closed while her head was supported by her shoulder. Her brows pressed together, the heat was making her tired. 

She had wondered before coming up if this was a good idea, but it was too late to change her mind, she was already undressed, and waiting. Alucard would come any second. She would cool herself then. 

 

Integra lazily lifted her head off her shoulder, gazing out the window with her eyes half closed. The sun light shimmered through the tiny attic window. She sighed, and shut her eyes again. She readjusted herself, both of her legs dangled off the arm rest. Her hands lay on her stomach, her head cocked to the side as she tried to rest. She kept drifting in and out of sleep, but the heat was getting unbearable. So after while, Integra finally sat up and went to the window, opening it, but instead of relief, she got more heat instead. Integra stepped away from the window, and went to the mattress, sprawling, feeling exhausted. 

It was cooler on the attic floor, cool enough to relax into sleep. Integra didn’t dream, she was too tense to dream. As she slept, the sun slipped under the horizon, leaving the attic in darkness. The heat from the evening slowly ratidanting away. Giving Integra chills, she hugged herself, trying to get warm. After awhile, she finally woke up, shivering. 

 

Integra looked around the attic for her vampire. “Alucard!” She called for him, he did not respond. She scowled, standing up. He had never taken this long, he had always came shortly after her. She went over to her pile of clothes on the floor, then put them back on. She would have to reprimand Alucard later. 

“Integra.” She heard a low voice call out for her. Integra blinked before turning her head in the direction of the voice. Two red orbs stared her down in the darkness of the attic. 

 

“Alucard.” She stated, annoyed. “Where have you been?” 

“I’ve been sleeping.” He said apologetically. “I would have been up here sooner if I had known.” Alucard stepped closer to his master, half his face was lit up by the moon. “I’m sorry.” 

“It’s okay,” She said, folding her arms. “You are forgiven.” She gave him a small smile. He grinned back at her, coming closer. His hands snaked under her arms, unfolding them. 

“What?” She asked, looking up at her vampire curiously. 

“You’re dressed.” He said, leaning in, his lips tickling her ear. Integra shut her eyes. 

“Yes, I am.” Integra said, her voice husk. 

“What should we do about that?” He asked, his voice low. Integra raised her brow, her arms wrapping around the vampire towering over her. 

“You could take them off.” She said playfully. 

“Is that an order?” He asked. 

“Yes.” Integra said. Alucard’s grin got bigger before he began unbuttoned her shirt, letting it slip off her shoulders. He could smell her skin, it smelled of salt. His hands moved down to the button of her pants, he undid them, giving her enough room step out of them. She then moved in closer. Her face against his chest.   
“I could have used you earlier.” Integra mentioned. “It was very hot.” 

“I’m sorry.” Alucard said, his hands in the middle of her spine, his nails lightly tickling her skin. His fingers ran up to the clasp of Integra’s bra, undoing the clasp. Integra let it fall to the floor. She stepped away from him, letting him take in her image. 

“Take off your clothes.” Integra demanded. Alucard nodded, doing just that. Once he undressed himself, he approached his master. Her eyes took in his image. The moonlight making his skin a shining silver. 

“You’re beautiful.” Integra praised, her eyes wide. 

“Shouldn’t I be the one delving out compliments?” Alucard teased, his arms wrapping around his slender master. Integra rolled her eyes playfully. 

“I thought you were my equal.” She said, pinching his chin, puckering her lips. 

“I am.” He nodded once. He leaned down and kissed her forehead. Integra let out a soft hum. She stood on her tippy toes, kissing his lips. Alucard lifted her by the small of her back, then laid her on the mattress. Integra smiled, her eyes heavy as her servant towered over her. He slipped her panties off, and spread open her legs. Integra flushed as Alucard’s thumbs traced down to her cunt, spreading her open. She bit her bottom lip, gazing up at him expectantly. 

“May I?” Alucard asked. Integra nodded. “Thank you.” He said before bending down, his tongue lapping, tasting her. She let out a soft moan. Alucard’s hand reached up and squeezed one of her breasts, causing her to buck her hips. Alucard growled against her, her thighs squeezed his head as he went on. This lasted for what seemed like forever, it seemed like Alucard was keen on taking his time, savoring her. Integra rolled her head side to side until her inevitable orgasm. She panted, her heart thudding in her chest as her eyes locked on her lover. Alucard moved beside her, laying down. His eyes adoring his master’s image. No matter how many times he kissed her, no matter how times he gave her the pleasure she deserved, he would never get tired of it. He would never abandon her, he would never fall out of love, he would always put her on a pedestal. 

“Alucard.” Integra panted, still recovering. 

“Yeah?” He questioned. But she did not answer him, instead her hand traveled down to his manhood, her eyes locked on his as she did so. He was already hard. He panted as his master pleased him. He moaned into her ear. Praising her with his nosies and gentle caresses. Integra kissed and licked his cool neck, causing him to shiver. She continued to please him, enjoying his reactions. There was something satisfying about being the only one who could do that to him, it made her feel more powerful than she already was. 

“Master.” He whispered. “Master…” His chest moving up and down quickly. 

“Yeah?” Integra nodded. 

“I’m going to come!” He exclaimed. 

“Come for me.” Integra whispered with a smirk. Alucard buried his face in Integra’s neck as he climaxed onto her hand. She chuckled and kissed his cheek, wipping his mess on a tissue she had in her pants pocket. She wrapped herself around him as he recovered. Alucard petted Integra’s head as his breathing became less labored. 

They said nothing as they laid together, their legs crossed. Minutes passed without a single word. Integra was the first one to perforate the peaceful quiet. 

“Do you ever want to do more?” She asked. Alucard blinked, confused. 

“What do you mean?” He questioned. Integra twitched her upper lip. 

“I mean,” She paused, “Going further, sexually.” 

Alucard clicked his tongue. “That’s up to you.” He said, “But I have one condition.” He began to smirk. 

“What’s that?” She asked, leaning up on one elbow, gazing at her vampire lovingly. 

“I want to do it in your bed.” Alucard said confidently, sternly. Integra’s eyes widened, and she pressed her lips into a hard line. 

“No.” She said, sitting up and folding her arms. She turned away from him. Alucard sighed, sitting up with her. 

“Integra,” Alucard sounded desperate. “Integra, please-” 

“Enough!” Integra growled, cutting Alucard off. “Stop asking, it’s not going to happen!” She yelled standing up, and walked to the attic window. Alucard followed her, his hands on either side of her. 

“Master.” Alucard whispered, getting closer. “You’re worth more than a dingy old mattress.”   
Integra said nothing, she kept looking out the window.   
“Master, I want to show you, let me show you.” He continued to try and convince her.   
“Show me what Alucard?” Integra murmured. 

“That every part of me, my hands, my lips, my mind, is meant for treasuring you.” Alucard whispered behind Integra’s ear. “I want to show you properly.”

Integra breathed hard out of her nose. She still didn’t face him. She contemplated his offer. Maybe, it wouldn’t be so bad if they twitched to her bedroom. The last boundary, the last true boundary, broken. She would let him in for real. 

“The choice is yours, but I know you’ll make the right decision.” Alucard said quietly. Integra finally turned around, gazing up at him. 

She gave him a smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this little chapter! I'm going to take a little break to work on other things! like hm, something called Time Immemorial ;) 
> 
> Anyways, comments, questions, critiques always welcome!


	7. Chapter VII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I lied, i'm not taking a break, jeez I have too much free time.

The late summer sky was bruised a deep purple. The stars slowly becoming more visible as the night took over the sky. Integra watched them appear from the attic window. Her elbows were on the window seal, and her hands supported her jaw. The night was cool, and it chilled the tip of her nose, causing it to become red. Her bare frame was covered in tiny bumps, and she shook ever so slightly. But she wasn’t about to give up this time, she wanted to see her servant. Soon it would get colder, so their time together would be compromised. 

She felt cool, smooth hands slowly snake around her hips. She nearly jumped, but she knew who it was. 

 

“Alucard!” Integra chuckled, her hands rested on top of his. 

“Good evening.” Alucard said playfully in her ear, kissing it. “Mm, you smell good.” he added. 

“Spare me.” Integra smiled, leaning into him. 

“You do!” He defended himself, pulling her in tightly against him. Integra didn’t say anything back, but she did turn around, wrapping her arms around his neck. Alucard’s hand still gripped her hips. Their lips made contact. They made their way to the mattress, Alucard laid down first, and Integra straddled his hips. Her hands ran up his bare chest. His skin was like wax. Alucard’s hands ran up and down her thighs. 

 

“You should be on top more often.” Alucard smirked. His hands praising her body. 

“You think so?” Integra chuckled, pinning his hair behind his ears. Alucard nodded before Integra bent, kissing his cool lips. Her hands holding his jaw as their lips connected. Their bare bodies grinded together has their kissing went on. Their hands loving each other’s bodies. They went on like this for hours, until the night officially took over the sky. Once they had retired from their fondling, they locked each other in a tight embrace. Integra shut her eyes, her head resting on Alucard’s shoulder. They both gazed up at the attic ceiling, silence overtaking them. The only sound that could be heard was Integra’s breathing. They stayed in silence for what seemed like forever, until they both fell asleep. 

Alucard woke up first, the sun was barely over the horizon. Integra’s body shivered, covered in tiny bumps. He stretched before getting up quietly. Integra wouldn’t be happy that she slept through the night up in the attic. He wasn’t happy about it either, it ruined his sleeping schedule. But, in the end, it didn’t matter, he woke next to his lover, and that’s all he cared about. He went to a chest and opened it, taking out a dark green blanket. He went over to Integra, and laid the blanket on top of her, cocooning her in it. She stirred slightly, groaning before turning away from her vampire. Alucard smirked, sitting down next to her, petting her hair. Integra’s wrist was by her head, Alucard traced the tiny scars on her wrist. He did that, he left them there, she was his. He felt good knowing the fact she chose him over everything else. Alucard finally had someone to be his, and he was theirs. 

Integra turned over, her arms wrapping around Alucard’s thigh, her cheek rested against his knee, a slight smile curled her lips. 

“Good morning.” Alucard greeted her. 

“Good morning.” Integra greeted back, her eyes still closed. 

“How did you sleep?” Alucard asked. 

“Fine.” She said pleasantly. She didn’t seem angry she had slept through the night but in the attic. 

“Good.” Alucard cooed. 

“Did you sleep okay?” Integra asked him. 

“Yeah, I did.” He answered. Integra chuckled, nuzzling her cheek against his thigh. Alucard petted her head, his fingers running through her hair. 

“Good.” Integra said. 

Integra rolled on her back, her head now between her thighs. She opened her eyes. Her hands reached up and caressed Alucard’s smooth jaw. He hummed happily at her warm touch. Integra leaned upward as Alucard leaned downward, Their lips meeting halfway. Alucard’s lips warmed by Integra’s as their kiss went on. Integra broke away first. She looked up at her count with loving eyes, and he looked at her the same. 

“I wish I could spend every morning like this.” Integra admitted. 

“You could.” Alucard said. Integra’s adoring eyes vanished, along with her smile. 

“Don’t ruin this.” She warned, pressing her lips together. “How many times do I have to tell you, it’s not going to happen, you have me forever, my word is law, why isn’t it enough for you?” Integra ranted, although her voice was calm. 

Alucard sighed. “Forget it, i’m sorry for saying anything.” He rested his elbow on his knee. 

Integra breathed out of her nose, sitting up. She slowly stood and went to the attic window. Her body was lite by the morning sun, how beautiful she looked, how Alucard was going to miss this. Once she was a vampire, he wouldn’t be able to see her bask in the sun. Alucard pressed his brows together at the thought. He felt his stomach sink, he was going to steal her humanity. He was going to turn her, and she was going to let it happen. 

“I’m going to miss this.” Integra said, her hands on the window seal. 

Alucard blinked, did she read his thoughts? Alucard swallowed. 

“Miss what?” Alucard asked. 

“The sun.” Integra admitted. “Food, the ocean, my humanity.” She said this all while look out the window. 

“I see.” Alucard said, sounding guilty. “You don’t have to do this Integra, i’ll still love you just the same.” 

 

Integra smirked, then turned to face him. “Don’t be silly, I want to.” She chuckled. “I want to be a vampire.” She admitted.

 

Alucard’s jaw dropped in total shook. She said it, she actually said it. Alucard slowly smirked, his face relaxing. “As long as you’re sure.” Alucard said. Integra pressed her brows together. 

“Of course I am.” She said firmly, turning back to the window. She watched two guards walk to their post outside of her mansions gates, they stood, their weapons ready. Her eyes widened, and she gasped, turning quickly to get her clothes off the floor, putting them on. 

“What’s wrong?” Alucard asked, standing up slowly. 

“Walter, he’ll be expecting me in my office for the nightly report!” She explained panicked. Alucard gave her a confused look. 

“Why do you care?” Alucard asked. “He’ll just leave it for you later.” Alucard explained. 

“You don’t understand Alucard!” She yelled. “People are getting suspicious, I hear them talk. No can find you, or me, and they talk, and if they talk, the round table could be notified, and if they are notified then they’ll-” Integra’s panicked voice was cut off by Alucard’s sudden kiss. She nearly squealed, then her body relaxed as she closed her eyes. Alucard pulled away, his hands on her shoulders, rubbing them. 

“Don’t worry about what they say.” Alucard said, smirking. “All it is, is talk. Nothing more.” He said confidently. Integra sighed, taking in his words. 

“All right.” Integra said nodding. She wrapped her arms around him, kissing his jaw before pulling away. “Now, I do really have to go.” She said, adjusting her buttons on her vest. 

“Okay.” Alucard accepted. “Will I see you up here tonight?” He asked, hopeful. 

“I don’t know but...” She admitted, turning her back to him. “I do know i’ll see you somehow.” She turned her head to look back at her servant, a slight smirk on her lips. He smirked back her. 

“I’ll hold you to it.” Alucard said. 

“Good.” 

 

 

Later on that night, Integra was sitting in her office, organizing a stack of reports. Walter stood by her desk, his hands behind his back, watching her, his brows pressed together. 

“Master Integra.” He interrupted her filling. She stopped and looked up at her butler. 

“Yes Walter?” She asked. 

He swallowed, clearing his throat. “Do forgive me, but recently I have found a leakage problem in one of the guest bathrooms, I followed it all the way to the attic.” He said. “Do you-” 

“I know Walter.” Integra stopped him from finishing his sentence. Walter blinked, taken aback. Integra went back to doing her task. 

“Hm,” Walter said, rubbing his chin. “How did you find out?” He prodded. Integra stopped dead in her task, her cheeks turning red. 

“Oh, um.” Integra began to speak, flustered, “I go up to the attic sometimes to, um, have some alone time.” 

“Oh!” Walter clasped his hands together. “Have you seen Alucard up there by chance?” 

“What do you mean?” Integra said, her voice deep, her brows low. 

Walter put his hands behind his back. “What I mean, madam, is that Alucard has told me he too often goes up to the attic for alone time, do you see him up there often?” 

Integra’s heart leaped into her throat, she almost choked on air. “No.” She shook her head. 

“No?” Walter questioned. “Really? That’s interesting.” He rubbed his chin, then shrugged. “I suppose he doesn’t want to bother you while you’re up there.” He chuckled pleasantly. Integra swallowed, her heart racing. She tried to calm herself. But her mind raced, she cancelled her panting. She then stood straight up, her fist on her desk. 

“Walter, i’m going to retire for the evening, i’ll finish filing these documents tomorrow.” Integra said quickly before going to her bedroom, leaving Walter behind. 

Integra immediately went to her bathroom and locked the door. She took off her suit jacket and gloves, she rolled up her sleeves before turning on her sink. She splashed her face with warm water, trying to calm herself. She looked up, gazing at herself in the mirror. 

Walter knew, had to have known. He wasn’t stupid, he could put two and two together. Integra leaned over her sink, the back of her throat becoming numb. Both of her hands on each side of her sink, she felt dizzy. 

“Integra.” She heard Alucard’s voice come from behind her, she nearly turned around and smacked him. 

“Alucard.” She said through gritted teeth. “You aren’t allowed in my room.” 

“I’m not in your room, i’m in your bathroom.” He corrected. 

“What are you doing here?” Integra murmured, her fists clenched. 

“You’re thoughts are troublesome master.” He explained, his voice calm. He was almost hurt by Integra’s words. He pressed his lips into a hard line, then he relaxed them. “Integra.” He said, stepping closer to her, wrapping his arms around her frame. Her heart beat rang in his ears. “We’re bonded, remember?” 

Integra sighed. “I know Alucard.” She then swallowed, “Walter knows about us going into the attic.” She admitted, looking into the mirror, she only saw her reflection. “How come you didn’t tell me you told him you go up into the attic?” She said, defeated. Alucard swallowed, his throat dry. He slowly released her from his grip. 

“Did you tell him the same thing?” Alucard asked. Integra nodded.   
Alucard rubbed his face, giving her stressful sigh. “I was hoping it would a deterrent, but… if he knows, then what else are we to do?” 

“We can’t see each other anymore.” Integra said, turning around, her arms folded. Alucard’s eyes went wide. 

“What?” He mouthed. 

“I’m not risking it, I told you this before.” Integra eyed him fiercely. Alucard backed into the corner. 

“But you said-” Alucard began to speak, but he was cut off by his master’s voice. 

“I know what I said dammit!” Integra hissed. “But I can’t risk everything, at the end of the day you are vampire, and I should know better.” Integra finally said. Alucard’s mouth trembled, he hung his head, hiding his face. 

“So does that mean it’s over?” He asked. 

Integra breathed hard out of her nose. Not answering. She couldn’t do it, she couldn’t end it. She was in too deep, and so was he. Alucard was too important. 

“Master?” He lifted up his head, his eyes begging, desperate. 

“No.” Integra said, “it’s not over.” Stepping toward him. Alucard reached for his master, wanting her close. Integra sank into him, letting him squeeze her as hard has he pleased. 

“I’m afraid,” Integra admitted. “I’m so afraid, they’ll take you away from me.” her voice fragile. 

“They won’t take me away from you, you are the only one I will bow to.” Alucard whispered in her ear, caressing her hair. “They’ll never take me from you.” 

“You promise?” She said, sniffling, looking up. They both were pitifully messes in each other’s arms. 

“I promise.” Alucard whispered, leaning down and kissing her. 

Integra whined against his lips, letting the kiss deepen. Alucard’s other hand reached for the door handle, he turned it slowly, opening the door. He pulled Integra into her bedroom. Integra did not stop him, she did not let go of him. She had no other choice, this was the only way they could be together. Alucard put Integra on her bed, they both took off their clothes, after that, they crawled into her bed, getting comfort in each other’s arms. 

That was it, the true last boundary, broken. Alucard was in Integra’s bed. 

“Is this okay with you?” Alucard asked. “Yes or no.” 

And she told him yes.


	8. Chapter VIII: Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forever and always

The ocean waves gently rolled up upon the dark, sandy shore. The sky was a dark cloudy grey. Which was good for them, the vampires that is. 

 

Alucard leaned his jaw on Integra’s shoulder, his hands wrapped around her waist has they watched the waves roll in. Integra frowned, sighing. 

“I’ve never swam in the ocean.” She said. “It’s too bad really.” Integra removed Alucard’s hands from her hips, then stepped towards the waves. The water washed over her feet. The water felt warm to her, but she knew it was just an illusion. She looked out on the horizon, it seemed to go on forever. She wondered if she could swim, or if she would just sink to the bottom. 

Alucard stepped behind her, his arms folded. “Are you going to miss it?” He asked. 

“No.” She paused. “Maybe.” 

“Hm.” Alucard put his hands on her shoulder. 

“Time will tell.” Integra said, turning around, smirking. She walked past him, going to sit on a rock, one leg over the other. She waited for Alucard to come to her, and he slowly approached her, sitting at her feet. She ran her fingers through his hair. “Do you miss it?” Integra asked. 

“The ocean?” He questioned. “Sometimes.” He answered honestly. He then smiled, watching the waves crash against the rocks. Integra watched him curiously. He looked different than before. He looked more refined, more detailed. He looked more human with her brand new eyes. He had soft lines the marked his cheeks, and dark circles under his eyes. He looked much older. 

“I see.” Integra said, still petting Alucard’s hair. “I’m happy I can be out today.” Integra smiled. Alucard looked up, smirking. 

“Me too.” He said before looking back out at the ocean. Alucard yawned, becoming relaxed under Integra’s touch. 

“Are you tired?” Integra asked. 

“A litte,” He paused. “The day makes me exhausted.” He licked his lips. “Your fingers aren’t helping.” He teased. 

“Sorry.” Integra chuckled. They sat in silence for a moment. Watching the ocean, and the waves. It smelled as if it was going to rain soon. They would have to find shelter then. 

“Master! Integra!” A voice called for them. They both turned their head in the voices direction. Seras stood on top of a cliff, waving her hand for their attention. Alucard stood, and Integra did the same. “It’s going to rain soon! We need to get going!” She warned. 

“We’ll be up there shortly!” Integra yelled back, then turned her attention to Alucard. 

“Are you ready?” Integra blinked. She saw her red eyes reflected in his glasses. She wasn’t use to seeing herself with them yet, it had only been a few months since her turning, and it still was a lot to take in. But regardless, she chose this. 

“Yeah, i’m ready.” Alucard, stroking her arm, then leaned down to kiss her forehead. 

He caught her, forever this time. 

“Then let’s go.” 

And then they went, down the long road of eternity. 

 

 

_The end_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this work! I know it's the end, but there is still things I would love to write, so don't you worry! 
> 
> it's been fun, thank you all for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact, this work was inspired by a song called "The Dark Trial." 
> 
> Also I don't know if I should write more of this or not. But, nevertheless, I hope you had fun reading this!
> 
> Edit: So I have decided to write more! I have many ideas and I would like to write and publish! I'll post more chapters if I find more inspiration.


End file.
